


Dating Reggie Would Include

by losttinjapan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: A headcannon for what it'd be like to date Reggie.
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Reader, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Dating Reggie Would Include

●you can fight me on this. (don't actually, lol)

● But like...

● Reggie would give the absolute best hugs.

● Like you're sad? 

● a hug from Reggie.

● You failed a test or something?

● another hug from Reggie.

● HE IS BABY!

● If you were fighting or something...

● DONT YOU DARE CALL HIM ANYTHING!

● It doesn't matter if you said it when you were really mad, and you don't actually mean it.

● Reggie would still get upset. 

● As I feel like he'd be very sensitive. 

● You guys would have the BEST nicknames for eachother.

● You'd call Reggie things like: "Reg" and "Baby" 

● cause again, REGGIE IS BABY!

● Reggie would call you thinks like: "Love" or "Beautiful"

● Reggie wouldn't be too big on PDA. 

● But he'd still want to hold your hand or wrap an arm around your waist.

● HE WOULD SPOIL YOU WITH GIFTS!

● OMG!

● He would absolutely teach you how to play the bass guitar!

● If you were dating in the 90s, then you would comfort Reggie when his parents are fighting.

● He'd definitely let you wear his signature leather jacket!

● and tell you that you look better in it.

● lots of cute and adorable dates to the beach or just anywhere.

● You would be Sunset Curve's biggest fan!

● Reggie would without a doubt be the small spoon most of the time.

● But every now and then would switch, if you needed comfort from him.

● YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE SO MANY TICKLE FIGHTS.

● I don't know, I just feel like that'd be a very Reggie thing to do.

● Pretty sure, Luke, Alex and Julie would absolutely tease you guys about your relationship.

● Overall, Reggie would just be the sweetest and most caring boyfriend ever!

● and if you even dare to hurt or cheat on him, I feel as if Luke and Alex (maybe even Julie) would hunt you down and haunt the hell out of you.

● You guys would also be the CUTEST couple ever!


End file.
